1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hardware packing case structure, and more particularly to a hardware packing case structure which can stably fix and orientate a hardware therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the conventional hardware packing case includes a bottom plate and a transparent plastic covering plate. The transparent plastic covering plate includes containers thereon whose sizes are identical to those of the hardware for positioning the hardware. When packing, the peripheral edges of the plastic covering plate that contains the hardware in the containers are pasted on the bottom plate so as to seal the hardware in the containers of the plastic covering plate. Then, when the user wants to use the hardware, he just needs to tear the plastic covering plate away from the bottom plate to take out the hardware. However, the plastic covering plate actually does not conform to the environmental consciousness which is highly considered today.
Thus, it can be seen, the prior art described above still has some defects, is not a good design, however, and is urgently to be improved.
Because of the technical defects of described above, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly to develop a hardware packing case structure through wholehearted experience and research.
An object of the present invention is to provide a hardware packing case structure which is formed through folding a paper matrix so as to conform to the environmental consciousness.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hardware packing case structure, wherein a position hole is mounted at a center portion of a left side-plate thereof for positioning a clamping apparatus located at a side of the hardware so as to simultaneously fix the hardware in the packing case stably as packing thereof.
Another further object of the present invention is to provide a hardware packing case structure whose front end is designed to be an entrance so that a front end of the hardware can be exposed to show thereof.
For achieving the purposes described above, the hardware packing case structure according to the present invention includes an integrally formed paper matrix having plural horizontal and vertical folding lines thereon so as to be divided into a bottom plate, a covering plate, a left and a right side-plates, a back side-plate, an inserting plate, two inward folding plates and a tongue plate. After each plate is folded along the folding lines, a packing case will be formed. Meanwhile, an entrance will be formed at the front end of the packing case for exposing a front end of the hardware, and furthermore, a position hole set at a center portion of the left side-plate will clamp a clamping apparatus at a side of the hardware so that the hardware will be fixed in the packing case and will not fall out easily. Therefore, the hardware can be fixed and orientated stably in the packing case so as to achieve a positioning function.